The computer structure for implementation of the method of the present invention is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,426,500, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. The patent describes a cellular computer structure wherein each cell is a processing cell unit, consisting of a central hexagram surrounded by six receiving cells, each representing an invariable binary place fed into central hexagram's CPU controlled by a simple program. The cells are aggregated in a distributed honeycomb layer. A receiving cell is activated in the presence of a stimulus. The interconnected layers overlap so that the higher-level receiving cells get input from the lower-level central hexagrams and higher-level output modifies lower-level programs as well as sends input to other levels or Memory Units. Integration of layer output is achieved in a three-dimensional memory unit complex consisting of octahedrons, where each hexagonal side represents a binary number linked to 6 others through one binary place that makes adjacent numbers different. The software/hardware combination is modular in that it can be replicated and joined together. Capacity can thus be easily expanded by joining modules together in a LEGO-like fashion, where variations between modules would be found in simple programs and the input/output layers. The input into each memory unit comes from the output of a patch of central hexagrams, a clocked input, other modules output or a memory unit feedback.
The present invention is a method of using the computer structure that permits formation of complex systems capable of producing emergent behavior in networks similar to swarm intelligence and creation of meaning in complex patterns. The method is a unique and advanced method of a pattern creation and deciphering akin to a first step in creating general artificial intelligence.